Una semana para no olvidarte
by Obscure Princess
Summary: Semana Rivetra en Tumblr del fandom inglés de SNK. Una colección de drabbles o one-shots, según la ocasión, que harán honor a la esta agridulce pareja n n
1. Arrepentimiento

**Rivetra Week.**

**Día 1: Arrepentimiento.**

**Cada Mañana.**

Aquella mañana, como otras tantas mañanas desde ese infame día, Levi despertó en su cama, solo. La luz del sol se atravesaba los delgados filamentos de las cortinas blancas y llegaba a sus ojos aquella claridad que se le tornaba invasiva y fría. Por escasos segundos podía disfrutar de no pensar en nada, ni siquiera, en quién era. Por escasos segundos, él no era el Soldado Más Fuerte de la Humanidad, no era un Capitán, no era un soldado, no era un militar. Demonios, por escasos segundos no sabía ni siquiera que era humano.

En aquellos segundos no se hallaba el dolor físico de su pierna, ni el dolor emocional de haber perdido de una a todos sus hombres y de haberla perdido a ella. Durante aquellos escasos segundos, su ángel personal ni siquiera existía.

Luego, todo cobraba sentido y recordaba.

Recordaba sus sonrisas, sus habilidades, su fuerza, sus caricias, el olor de su cabello, de su perfume. Recordaba su mirada profunda cuando abría los ojos, su mirada cálida y sonriente, alegre de verlo despertar. Recordaba aquella sonrisa sutil, aquél beso en los labios, aquél cuerpo tibio cerca del suyo, esa piel suave y tersa. Recordaba como deslizaba una mano hasta las caderas de ella y la atraía hacia él para abrazarla y darle algún beso en la frente y querer volver a hundirse en el placentero sueño para estar con ella más tiempo.

Sus sentimientos, que permanecían intactos, la tornaban como un ser que tenía luz propia, una luz incandescente que le alegraba el día desde el primer momento. Una luz que siempre la hacía verla, en sus recuerdos, impoluta, perfecta.

Se movió, perezoso por la cama, abrazando a su almohada en el medio y sufriendo en silencio el no tenerla. El no poder abrazarla.

Desde el momento en el que se interesó por Petra, Levi siempre supo que si ella moría, él tendría que pasar por aquello.

Se sentó lentamente en la cama y maldijo el dolor de su pierna aún herida. Se llevó ambas manos a su suave y lacio cabello negro, para luego desplazarlas a su rostro, y ocultarse así del mundo.

No quería decirlo, no quería admitirlo. No quería ni siquiera pensarlo.

Pero en esos momentos, a la mañana tras recordar todo lo que tuvo, todo lo que perdió, todos sus sentimientos hacia ella... En esos únicos momentos, en su momento más humano y más frágil, él se arrepentía.

Se arrepentía de haberla conocido.

Se arrepentía de haberse enamorado de ella.

Y luego, como todos los días, él se arrepentía de sus decisiones de aquél día y de todos los demás. Se arrepentía de haber escuchado a Irvin, se arrepentía de haberla dejado sola, se arrepentía de no haberle dado la semana libre, se arrepentía de haberla dejado ir, se arrepentía de haberla elegido para su escuadrón.

Demonios, se arrepentía de no haberla abrazado y besado más. Se arrepentía de no haberle dicho cuánto la amaba, de no habérselo demostrado más. Se arrepentía de no haberse aferrado más al cuerpo de ella, de quedarse cada mañana más tiempo junto a su lado. Se arrepentía de no haberle dicho cuánto la admiraba como soldado y como persona, como la apreciaba, como la amaba, las distintas formas en la que la amaba, las distintas formas en la que la encontraba perfecta a pesar de todas sus imperfecciones que la convertían en humana.

Se arrepentía de no haberse casado con ella en aquellos cinco años en los que tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo. Se arrepentía de no haberle dicho, tengamos hijos y dejémosle a la humanidad el legado de que nos amamos.

Pero, por sobretodo, cada mañana, el Capitán Levi se arrepentía de olvidarla durante los primeros segundos que se despertaba.

* * *

e.e Si hay algo que no me gusta escribir, es sobre el arrepentimiento. ¿Por qué? Porque me pasa esto xD

Bien... en tumblr, existe un tumblr de snk shippings, que decidió hacer una semana para cada pareja en particular (creo que la semana anterior fue un ErenMika, no lo sé). Es del fandom en inglés, por lo que la mayoría de los aportes están en inglés. Pero... qué demonios. El mundo es libre y yo también, así que decidí participar desde aquí. Me gustaría escribir en inglés, así podría no sentirme tan mal a la hora de escribir, porque podría escribir ambos idiomas, pero bueh... desventajas por no haberme interesado en el idioma durante mi infancia xD

Pues, ya saben, la lectura es apreciada, las criticas y comentarios también. Sólo espero que disfruten la lectura.

El tumblr de la pag encargada de la semana de Rivetra es: rivetraweek (punto tumblr punto com) Para saber los temas que trataran, vayan a themes.

Y el tumblr donde creo que surgió todo y es shingekishippingsquad (punto tumblr punto com)

Uhm... nada más que agregar e,e


	2. Sangre

**Rivetra Week.**

**Día 2: Sangre.**

**Heridas.**

Ya casi había superado la muerte de sus antiguos integrantes. Un año había tenido que pasar para que dejase de tener pesadillas y sueños extraños. Un año en el que se entretuvo molestando a sus subordinados, amoldándolos a él. Un año en el que vivir, había resumido a apegarse a una rutina, a enfrentarse a una realidad en la que no deseaba estar y dejar la mente en blanco

Pero, por fin, había llegado el día en el que podía estar de pie frente a sus placas conmemorativas sin sentir dolor. Sin tener un nudo inusual en la garganta o ganas de llorar lo que no lloraba a menudo. Y estaba allí, frente a ellos, observándoles y dedicándoles pensamientos en silencio, contento de poder decir que había podido arreglárselas para seguir adelante y que ninguno de ellos debía preocuparse por él.

En aquél entonces, oyó un ruido, seco. Dejó de pensar, dejó de hablarles y corrió a ver que sucedía. En el exterior, encontró el cuerpo de la pequeña Historia, contra el suelo, siendo sostenida por Jean y Eren. Alcanzó a ver un hilo, una marca roja correr desde su frente bajar por su rostro.

_–Tira la cabeza hacia atrás, Historia..._ –había pedido con un ligero tono de alarma Eren_–. Armin ya vuelve con las vendas._

La muchacha hizo caso porque la guiaron en la maniobra y... en ese momento, Levi pudo ver, o creyó ver un patrón similar en el rostro de la mujer que, sorprendentemente, era de menor estatura que él, el mismo patrón de sangre que vio en el rostro de Petra aquél fatídico día dentro de los restos del Muro María.

La misma expresión ida, el mismo tipo de rostro pálido...

Inconscientemente, Levi presionó sus uñas contra la palma de sus manos y no se detuvo hasta sentir un reconfortante dolor.

_–Levi... no deberías pensar demasiado_ –la voz de Petra resonó extrañamente en su cabeza, Levi levantó su mirada y la vio arrodillada frente a él, sonriéndole, con aquella luz tan propia de ella–_. No deberías lastimarte así cerca de nosotros. No baje los brazos, por favor. Todos nos alegramos de verlo bien._

Sin palabras, Levi pudo jurar que sintió sus amables manos sobre sus puños. Aflojó la presión y le mostró las heridas sin pena, pero con sorpresa. Ella las revisó e hizo un ademán negativo, como suspirando.

_–Hoy se supone que es un día especial para ti... deberías estar de buen humor, Levi –_pronunció pasando un dedo sobre aquellas heridas. Él sintió aquel suave tacto de su piel, justo como la recordaba.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

_–¿Realmente... eres tú, Petra? –_ su voz se quebró y Petra lo miró con dulzura.

_–Por supuesto que soy yo, cariño –_susurró ella acercándose a besarle la frente con suavidad_–. Te amo y... realmente siento mucho lo que te hice pasar..._

_–Petra... –_susurró Levi intentando alzar una mano para tocar su cabello de atardecer.

Pero sólo tocó el aire.

_–¡Capitán!¡Capitán!¡Capitán!–_la voz de Armin lo trajo torpemente a la realidad. Frente a él, tenía el rostro de Historia y Armin observándolo de cerca. A penas podía enfocar sus propios pensamientos e identificar a uno de otro.

_–Capitán, un fragmento de las decoraciones del edificio se ha caido y lo ha golpeado duramente en la cabeza ¿Me escucha? ¿Sabe quien soy, Capitán?_

___–...Petra... _

Eren, quien estaba de pie cerca del grupo se llevó una mano, primero a la boca, luego a la frente y, finalmente se cubrió los ojos. Miró a Jean, quien sin dejar de ver a su superior, habló.

_–No importa lo que digamos, la seguirá llamando. Esta perdiendo mucha sangre y seguramente está alucinando. No nos debe de estar viendo _–observó, con el rostro desfigurado por la preocupación–.___ Busquemos un equipo médico. Creo que Hanji está cerca. Necesitamos ayuda antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Tch... maldición. No puede ser que el Soldado Más Fuerte de la Humanidad muera por la falta de mantenimiento de un viejo edificio..._

* * *

Afortunadamente, el incidente no pasó a mayores y Levi se despertó pocas horas después en la guardia del hospital de Rose, con la cabeza vendada y con los restos de una transfusión de sangre. A su lado, Irvin lo miraba en silencio, con tranquilidad y calma. Sin juzgarlo. Pero Levi sabía que iba a decir. Lo sabía antes de que empezara a hablar.

_–Me han dicho que no has dejado de repetir el nombre de Petra hasta que te sedaron __–_ Levi no respondió, lo dejó hablar–_____. Pensé que te habías sobrepuesto a su perdida..._

_______–Han pasado dos años. Por supuesto que me repuse _–acotó, firme–.___ Solo... mira, sólo estaba pensando en ella cuando salía del Monumento de los Caídos. Nada más._

_____________–Tú la amabas, Levi._

_______________–La amo aún, Irvin _–puntualizó con cierta molestia en su voz ante el tono en pasado–.___ No ha sido nada. Fue la perdida de sangre, nada más._

El rubio suspiró pesadamente antes de anunciarle el destino que había elegido para él.

_____________________–Aún así, necesitas hablar de eso. Y no lo has hecho con nadie._

_______________________–Las conversaciones conmigo mismo me bastan, gracias por preocuparte._

_________________________–Se te ha asignado terapia Levi._

___________________________–Eres un idiota ¿lo sabes?_

_____________________________–No puedo arriesgarme a que el Soldado Más Fuerte se eche a perder por no haber hecho terapia._

* * *

Bien ... no me miren con mala cara. No es mi culpa. Una vez que se desencadena mi lado "oscuro", esto es lo que se tiene e.e Pero bueno, la palabra arrepentimiento me trae esto XD.

A los Reviews anónimos!

**"AR":** Muchas gracias! Y sí, es verdad, yo aún no puedo ver el cap del anime donde mueren e.e Dios, ni siquiera supero la muerte de Marco, con eso te digo todo xD Me alegra que te guste la pareja y me alegra que te guste lo que escribo. Y si, en un buen shonen, no hay lugar para los sentimientos romanticos...Saludos!

**"Maddie":** Eso es lo que me encanta de Levi! Lo encuentro una persona tan cerrada, pero aún así tan... humana, que sus sentimientos de culpa y arrepentimiento deben ser fatales.


	3. Besos Ocultos

**Rivetra Week.**

**Día 3: Besos Ocultos.**

**Viejo Ladrón.**

Petra se encontraba aquél día como escolta de su capitán junto a Erd, quien era el segundo al mando en el escuadrón. Estaban presenciando una de las tediosas, para Levi, reuniones de Sina. Llevaban ya media hora escuchando la puesta en escena de los reportes, avances y Levi ya no soportaba un instante más allí. Erd prestaba atención en lugar de su superior y, Petra, lo intentaba. Se le estaba haciendo difícil seguir el hilo de la conversación en curso por un detalle que no era menor para ella: Levi.

En cada oportunidad que tenía, rozaba con intención la mano de ella que descansaba sobre el escritorio, a la espera de tomar notas. Él pasaba el dedo índice por el dorso de su mano o acariciaba suavemente con las puntas de sus yemas. En una oportunidad, incluso, entrelazo su dedos con los de ella y sujeto su mano con cariño y cierta fuerza.

El rubor de Petra no llegaba a ser tan notorio, y si lo era, se lo confundía con el estar intimidada por estar en una habitación con todos los altos rangos del ejército allí. Pero la muchacha no sabía realmente como actuar frente a la actitud infantil de su superior y pareja actual.

En un determinado momento, Irvin pasó varias copias de un informe a todos los presentes y pidió que siguiesen o comprobasen los datos que el daba o proponía. En el momento en el que todos bajaron su vista en el informe, Levi aprovechó y fugazmente, besó a la mujer en el cuello. Ahogando un ruido de sorpresa, el rostro de Petra se tiñó de rojo.

Fue un beso sutil, en el que ella sintió los suaves labios de su Capitán sobre una de las partes más sensibles de su cuerpo.

Lo peor de aquello, fue escuchar la risa ahogada de Erd ante su reacción. Él fue el único que vio aquello.

– _¡Eres un idiota!_ –exclamó la muchacha en uno de los descansos, el ataque de risa de Erd estaba alcanzando niveles insospechados–. _¡Y tú no te quedas atrás! ¿Por qué haces cosas como esas en medio de una reunión tan importante?_

Levi se encogió de hombros y simplemente, decidió responder:

–_ Estaba aburrido._

Petra estaba por responder, pero de sus labios nunca salió ninguna palabra. Moviendo exageradamente los brazos, refunfuñando, se alejó del patio en busca de consuelo en la propia soledad.

La situación podría haber quedado allí, pero en el momento en el que Levi fue a hablar con ella respecto al tema, a la mujer de ojos miel se le ocurrió una idea. Aceptó sus palabras, casi sin escucharlas y le sonrió. Luego, se acercó al rostro de su pareja y le dio un beso en la mejilla, dejando, sin duda, anonadado a su superior y pareja.

El siguiente movimiento, ocurrió días después, en una de las veces que Levi subía al pueblo, acompañado por Petra, a comprar suministros de limpieza y alimentos. En medio del mercado, ella lo agarró del brazo y tiró de él hacia ella, haciéndole perder el equilibrio y en la sorpresa, observándola con una ceja arriba. Sus labios se tocaron en un suave suspiro antes de que el hombre intentase recuperar su equilibrio natural.

Una vez incorporado, Levi observó el entorno, los civiles del mercado ni siquiera los miraron. Su vista volvió a los ojos miel, quienes le sonrieron. Levi no tardó en poner una mano en su cabellera clara y desordenársela.

_– Mira quién se ha convertido en la ladrona ahora_– comentó y ella rió en respuesta.

Así, pronto inició una especie de juego inocente, como si fuesen dos adolescentes que acababan de descubrir el amor, se besaban en plena vista, pero, a la vez, intentando no ser vistos. Era inocente y, sin duda, no era propio de soldados. Pero era divertido, sobretodo para Levi, quien sabía que a ella le ponía los nervios de punta demostrar que tenía una relación con él. No porque se avergonzara, sino, porque temiese del qué dirían y cómo esos comentarios malintencionados podrían afectar su relación.

* * *

Uhm... no hay mucho que decir respecto a esto. Intenté darle varias vueltas para que pareciese que hay sentido entre este y el del día anterior. Pero... no hubo resultado :l Too bad for me. Quería hacer que hubiese relación, pero, no todo es posible en la vida xD

Oh, well, al menos mañana viene mi tema favorito *w* Universo Alternativo.

Ok! A los reviews anónimos!

**"AR"**: Una semana de esto, espero que te sirva como momento de relajación y, a su vez, te deseo ánimos y suerte con tu estudio n.n

**"Maddie"**: Jooo... si hay algo que me encanta, es mostrar a Levi como humano, porque así lo veo. Como un humano, que sufre, que ama, que disfruta y que vive. No me gusta hacerlo sufrir, esos sentimientos en él los encuentro muy fuertes. Además, las cosas que lo hacen sufrir tampoco son poca cosa. Es decir... la culpa del sobreviviente, los remordimientos, los arrepentimientos... tú sabes e.e Aww, gracias mujer, me alegro que te guste n.n

**"Sayumin**": Yo diría que estás ligeramente acertada xD Por definición, esta es una pareja para los que les gusta sufrir. Esta llena de tragedia que, incluso los momentos lindos dan tristeza xD Muchas gracias, como dije, me encanta mostrar a Levi como humano, pero sin alterar el quién es él.

Por si acaso, dejo aquí el resto de la semana, los temas de lo que trataran las próximas escenas es un copy&paste de rivetraweek (punto) tumblr, entre parentesis estará la traducción, aunque no la creo muy necesaria xD:

November 16th: Repentance (Arrepentimiento)

November 17th: Blood (Sangre)

November 18th: Hidden Kisses (Besos Ocultos, Besos Escondidos)

November 19th: Alternate Universe (Universo Alternativo)

November 20th: Captain and Soldier (Capitán y Soldado)

November 21st: Coffee (Café)

November 22nd: Reincarnation (Reencarnación)


	4. Los Últimos

**Rivetra Week.**

**Dia 4: Universo Alternativo.**

**Los Últimos.**

Tosió hasta vomitar bilis y luego siguió tosiendo. Se había despertado como quien se despierta de la más horrible pesadilla con intenciones de ir al baño a buscar alivio, pero su cuerpo le falló en todo lo que podía fallarle. Su cuerpo temblaba espasmódicamente, le costaba mantenerse de pie y caminar le resultó imposible porque sus piernas no respondieron a sus intenciones. Finalmente, habiéndose caído al suelo con fuerza, terminó alli, a pocos pasos de su cama, escupiendo los ácidos naturales del cuerpo que ayudaban a la digestión.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe, provocando que un haz intenso de luz artificial se colase por su habitación oscura. La luz del techo no tardó en prenderse y, pronto, cuatro hombres estaban hablándole.

_–¿Estas bien? Qué pasó?_

_–¿Llamamos al médico?_

_–Nana, ¡trae un vaso de agua!_

_–Ven, ayúdame a llevarla a su cama..._

Un hombre alto y otro de su estatura la tomaron con cuidado y la llevaron nuevamente a su cama, donde la sentaron con cuidado contra almohadas y almohadones que ellos agregaron de más. Alguien le agarró la mano con dulzura y preocupación.

Le dieron a beber un vaso de agua mientras limpiaban el pequeño desastre ocasionado. Su habitación se encontraba inesperadamente llena, todos esperando a que recobrase a compostura para poder explicar lo que sucedió.

No tardó en darse cuenta de que estaba llorando y que el hombre que tomaba gentilmente su mano, la abrazó hasta entró en razón. Cuando ella intentó separarse de aquél abrazo, se encontró con que el no puso resistencia. Secándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo descartable que alguien le ofreció, recuperó la vista del lugar.

No hubo sorpresa para ella ver que quien le había ofrecido el pañuelo, era Erd, alguien que era un hermano para ella. También, cercano al rubio, estaban sus otros hermanos de alma. Gunther la miraba con aquel silencio suyo, pero la preocupación plasmada en el rostro, y Auruo sostenía en su mano la caja de pañuelos de donde Erd había sacado aquél papel suave.

Nanaba estaba dejando una jarra en la mesita de luz, junto al vaso que le había traído antes de volver al lado de Mike, quien la rodeo, silencioso, con los brazos.

Zoe no tardó en entrar en la habitación, acompañada de Irvin, quien parecía haberla acompañado hasta el auto para que ella pudiese traer su bolso donde llevaba todas las cosas que usaba en su trabajo.

También distinguió a Rene, Gerger y Henning. Incluso Moblit también estaba allí.

Le sorprendió ver reunida a tanta gente solo para saber cómo estaba ella. Lo que sin duda, no la sorprendió, fue sentir a Levi a su lado, envolviéndola con un brazo y mirando a Hanji con pocas ganas.

_–Levi, déjame revisarla...–_ pidió con calma y cuidado Zoe. Levi pareció gruñirle y aquello le hubiese hecho gracia de no ser otra la situación_–. Vamos, Levi... deja tus instintos de lado. Petra podría estar en peligro..._

_–Fue una pesadilla, Zoe, no es nada–_ articulo con voz ronca la joven mujer.

Pero Zoe negó con la cabeza.

–De cualquier forma, tengo que revisarte. Puede no ser nada, pero también, puede ser algo. Mañana mismo terminaremos de traer todos los equipos que faltan, pero por tu estado, ahora, debes dejar que te revise.

Petra y Levi intercambiaron una mirada. Antes de que pudiese responder, la mirada firme y segura de Irivin se posó sobre Levi llamándolo por su nombre. El intercambio de miradas no duró mucho, pero la respuesta terminó siendo afirmativa.

* * *

Finalmente, no terminó siendo nada, y el resto de los invitados volvió al piso de abajo, a la fiesta. Levi se quedó con ella un rato, acariciando suavemente su cabellera.

_–Te lo dije... fue sólo una pesadilla _–repitió Petra en un susurro.

_–Ya. Pero era para menos. Sabes que tu estado es riesgoso. Y sabes que no podemos arriesgarnos a que sufras una pérdida._

_–Lo sé... –_susurró ella cerrando lentamente los ojos_–.Somos los últimos de los nuestros... _

Levi no pronunció palabra mientras la observaba dormir, conforme la luna se hacía visible en el cielo y pasaba por las ventanas que antes estuvieron cerradas, la luz de luna reveló la verdad sobre sus cuerpos. Debajo de la apariencia de simples humanos, una segunda piel que sólo se hacía visible con la luz de la luna y cuando ellos lo deseasen, salía a la luz. Una piel aterciopelada, rubia con manchas circulares, unos ojos grandes y un hocico pequeño, simpático. Unas orejas redondeadas y una cola felina... Las manos y pies como garras y piernas anchas.

* * *

Lo hubiese dejado normal, sin poner esos dos últimos dos parráfos e.e

Pero leí sobre los chitas y... puff... salió esto. Sí, tardé por esto u.u Pero bueno, me siento... algo satisfecha.

Un AU de hombres bestias *-* Lindo ¿no?

Hoy no responderé reviews. Mil perdones, no me ha alcanzado el tiempo u.u


	5. Limpieza

**Rivetra Week.**

**Dia 5: Capitán y Soldado.**

**Limpieza.**

_–Hazlo de nuevo– _la voz de Levi ni siquiera se inmutó.

Petra le dirigió una mirada cargada con poco amor.

_–Es la novena vez..._ –calló y suspiró, no era bueno responder, pero su paciencia se agotaba.

_–Es una orden, Soldado Ral. Vuelve a limpiar toda la habitación. Sigue sucia_ –sin siquiera variar el tono de su voz entre una pausa y otra, Levi se dio vuelta y marchó de la habitación.

Para cuando volvió, horas más tarde, encontró a Petra dormida en un sillón y la habitación, aún sucia. No obstante, al verla, notó un rostro pacífico, agotado y la sensación que transmitía aquella persona que había trabajado hasta el cansancio.

Suspirando, se acercó a ella, peligrosamente y le susurró suave al oído.

_–Despierta. Es una orden, Soldado Ral_ –pronunció lentamente, en un murmullo suave.

La mujer reaccionó ante la sensación del aliento contra aquella pare sensible y se sentó de golpe, golpeándolo, sin querer, en la barbilla. Levi dio unos pasos hacia atrás, y Petra se acercó a él con rapidez, exclamando "lo siento" en un tono muy agudo.

Él solo la miró con resentimiento, pero recordando su expresión al dormir, se incorporó sin decir nada más que una orden.

_–Sigue sucio. Limpia._

Y se marchó, dejando a la nueva adhesión del escuadrón con las espinas en la lengua.

Para el atardecer, Petra, frustrada, contemplaba la habitación relucir.

_–Felicitaciones. Limpiaste una habitación_ –la voz de Levi, desde el umbral, la distrajo.

_–¡Capitán Levi!_ –dejó escapar ella, él a penas la miró, pero aún así, pudo notar las rodillas sucias y las manos lastimadas.

_–Quédate._

_–¿Eh?_

_–Es una orden, Soldado Ral _–salió de la habitación, sin darle derecho a réplica y volvió a los pocos minutos con un pequeño botiquín.

Lo abrió y, sin pedir el consentimiento de su subordinada, le tomó una de las manos y le aplicó Solución salina para limpiarla de la suciedad con un algodón.

Ante la sorpresa, y un claro sonrojo de vergüenza, Petra la observó limpiarle las manos, en busca de los rasguños y raspones, incluso algunos pequeños cortes. Tras deshechar el algodón, tomó una gasa y le puso un antiseptico que pasó por aquellas heridas. La castaña a penas sintió un pequeño ardor, pero no salía de su sorpresa.

Levi hizo exactamente lo mismo con la otra mano y, al cerrar, cerró el botiquín y miró largamente a Petra antes de hablar.

_–Ve a descansar._

_–Pero aún falta que haga la rutina de la tard..._

_–Ya has hecho bastante por hoy –_retrucó él en un suspiro_–. Los demás ya han terminado de entrenar._

_–Ah, pero..._

_–Sí, les di a todos una tarea similar y sólo tú tardaste tanto._

_–... Lo siento Capitán._

_–Ten en cuenta para la próxima vez cómo debes limpiar. Si lo haces bien a la primera, te llevará menos tiempo_ –recomendó sin emoción alguna.

_–Aún así no creo que deba tomarse consideraciones conmigo por haber..._

_–No lo hago_–interrumpió él mirándola fijamente–_. Estas aquí por algo ¿no? Eres una de los mejores. No voy a tenerte misericordia. Pero tampoco soy estúpido. Si no descansas, no trabajarás bien. Si no trabajas bien, serás estorbo._

_–Ah..._ –aquellas palabras le llamaron la atención, parecían a la de la otra vez, un suave sonrojo se asomó en las mejillas de ella.

_–Así que, descansa_ –resumió él–. Es una orden, soldado Ral.

–¡Sí, Capitán!

–No seas tan dramática.

* * *

Levi en su mejor momento xD Ubicado cuando llevan poco de conocerse, por eso el Rivetra es... sutil.

Si, me quedé despierta un poco más. Mañana seré un bonito zombie. yay.

Reviews!

**"maddie":** gracias! Me alegra que te haya gustado el de los besos y el alternativo, también. Adoro ese tipo de cosas en un alternativo e.e No sé porqué.

**"AR":** Por supuesto que sí! Rivetra es mi pareja favorita! Faltará mucho para que deje de escribir sobre ellos! n.n Jajaja, me alegra que te haya gustado el alternativo! :D Quería poner una sorpresa al final y resultó :3


	6. Reflexión

**Rivetra Week.**

**Dia 6: Café.**

**Reflexión.**

Todos los días, Levi tenía una hora que era conocida por sus subordinados como "La hora del café". Tras el almuerzo y antes de los entrenamientos de la tarde, el capitán del escuadrón de élite, se tomaba su tiempo para completar los reportes del momento, reportes que a la noche terminaría y a la mañana siguiente firmaría.

Todos los días, Petra se acercaba a ofrecerle una taza de café. Siempre fue una buena pausa, una buena distracción en la que su cuerpo se relajaba y le permitía seguir sus tareas normales. Levi siempre se lo agradeció, aunque muchas veces, le recriminó que no estuviese como a él le gustaba. Apreciaba la intención, pero sus gustos respecto a aquella bebida eran demasiado exquisitos.

Todos los días, luego de que comenzarán aquella relación, su subordinada de ojos miel se quedaba más tiempo para hablar con él o acompañarlo en silencio. Para aquél punto, el café que ella hacía, tenía un gusto especial, único que hacía de aquella hora del día, indispensable.

Todos los días, luego de la muerte de su escuadrón, Levi extrañó el café que Petra le hacía. Por más que les había indicado a su nuevo escuadrón cómo hacer el café según sus gustos y preferencias... el café nunca más tuvo aquél sabor confortante que una vez tuvo para él.

Un sólo día, se dio cuenta que no era que el café estaba hecho de una manera especial.

La sencilla compañía de la mujer que amaba era lo que le daba al café aquél sabor tan único.

Con aquella triste reflexión y manteniendo en su mente el recuerdo y la compañía de ella, dio un sorbo a lo que ahora encontraba insípido. La habitación silenciosa, sin el rastro aquella mujer espectacular, cambiaba todas las impresiones que él podía producir de su entorno.

-Todo con ella era más... todo tenía más sentido con ella alrededor -murmuró finalmente en un suspiro reflexivo.

En momentos como aquél, sí deseaba creer en las palabras de Zöe sobre una oportunidad de volver a encontrarse con ella.

* * *

e.e Como no podía faltar, tenía que hacer referencia a mi long-fic xD Realmente me gusta pensar que varias cosas de lo que escribí están relacionadas.

En fin... ¡reviews!

**"Maddie":** awww, gracias. Yo amo los alternativos, aunque cuando escribo uno, tengo que tener en cuenta tantas cosas que tardo AÑOS en hacerlo xD En tumblr hay tantas cosas. He visto un AU de Avatar, otro de los años 20, uno de Star wars, otro de la revolución francesa, uno de zombies xD realmente, me encanta. Y sí, yo también tengo un Levi en casa en ese sentido xD

**"AR":** Jajajajaja sí, me lo imagino y sinceramente, auch. xD Me alegro que te haya gustado. Y sí, aunque no tengo mucho tiempo libre, cada vez que me hago un espacio, escribo sobre ellos n.n

**"Ari"**: Awww! Gracias jajaja! Me alegro mucho que te encante y me alegra que te guste la pareja también! n.n


	7. Encuentro

**Rivetra Week.**

**Día 7: Reencarnación.**

**Encuentro.**

Ella no lo podía creer. Había pasado tantos días, tantas noches, siendo agobiada por aquellos sueños, aquellas pesadillas de lo que parecía una vida pasada. Había acudido a psicologos y terapeutas, que le habían dicho que aquello se debía a un problema más complejoy que su inconsciente decidía demostrarselo a través de esos recuerdos falsos.

Pero Petra siempre supo que esos recuerdos eran todo, menos falsos.

Por eso, después de tanto tiempo, no podía creerlo. No podía creer que aquél hombre pasara a su lado. Un poco más alto que ella, cabello negro y sedoso, ojos claros... vestía de una manera muy sobria y sus expresiones faciales eran duras. Él a penas la miró, pero sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa mientras caminaba. Quiso girar, quiso detenerse para hablar con ella, Petra lo notó. Pero alguien puso su mano sobre su hombro y lo instó a seguir. Con molestia, aquél hombre siguió, pero sin dejar de mirar hacia atrás.

Petra quiso moverse, quiso gritarle, quiso llamar su atención. Pero... su cuerpo no se movía, su cuerpo temblaba. Ella lo reconocía y es quien gatillo más memorias de su pasado.

Él era... él era Levi.

Su Levi.

Su amor eterno.

Y ambos no pudieron actuar. ¿Por qué?

¿Será porque... acaso... como terminaron otras veces?

Petra sabía que ella había muerto en una o dos ocasiones... pero no sabía exactamente, cómo su muerte le había afectado a él. Cómo había sido para él vivir sin ella. Sabía que en otras vidas, el resultado había sido al revés, y recordaba con dolor y una sonrisa agridulce cómo fue seguir viviendo sin él.

Ella recordaba haber muerto, no recordaba su muerte en sí, pero sabía que no tenía más recuerdos sobre aquellas vidas en las que murió repentinamente.

Con tristeza y desanimada, se sentó en aquellas escalinatas a esperar. A lo mejor, él volvería.

Pensando en ello, mandó rápidos mensajes, diciendo que le había surgido un inconveniente y no podría reanudar sus actividades diarias.

Mientras estaba sentada allí, pensaba. Recordaba aquellas memorias, como fueron llegando de a poco, como, de alguna manera, ella toda su vida supo que no era la primera vez que estuvo en ese mundo.

Había recordado esa vez donde el mundo estaba lleno de titanes. Donde ella peleaba y estaba bajo el mando de su capitán, de él. Recordaba su modo... rudo de ser, aquella sencillez para las groserías que él tenia, aquella forma de ser tan descarada. También recordaba el cariño que le tenia a ella, como era cuidada por él. Como lo amaba.

También recordaba que ella misma había sido una soldado increíble y mas de una vez, Petra se había dado ánimos a si misma diciéndose que si había peleado contra titanes, podía con cualquier cosa.

Las horas pasaban y, cuando se estaba por quedar dormida, lo vio al pie de aquella escalinata. Su ropa no estaba ya ordenada, parecía incluso que habia estado en una pelea y se detectaba una cierta linea de mal humor en su rostro.

A Petra, no le importó, el simple hecho que estuviese ahí... era magnifico.

Bajó corriendo, trastabillando mas de una vez y saltando varios escalones. En el momento que llegó a su lado, sus cuerpos se chocaron y se fundieron en un abrazo cálido, desesperado, amado, anhelado.

Se quedaron un rato largo así, abrazándose, dando un espectáculo a la gente que pasaba, pero a ellos no le importaba.

Su cabeza castaña estaba enterrada en aquél pecho masculino y la frente de él, descansaba sobre el hombro de ella. Ambos podían sentir las manos del otro aferrándose con fuerza, como si temiesen perderse.

_–Te he extrañado tanto, Petra...–_ susurró con voz suave y quebrada_–. Te he extrañado demasiado..._  
_–Yo también, yo también–_sollozó ella aferrándose aun más–Oh, Levi, Levi...

* * *

n.n

reviews! Rápido que tengo que ir a trabajar!

**"Maddie"**: Surge de una manera inconsciente xD No es que lo busco, simplemente, cuando lo termino de escribir y leo, digo "oh... esto podría ir perfectamente" Aunque sí, a veces le agrego una o dos palabras xD Ami el café, pero mi abuela siempre me lo rebaja con leche y no puedo tomarlo de otra manera u_u Ah, por lo del anime, Isayama supervisó todo, se dice ;)

**"AR":** Aww, gracias! Me alegra que te haya gustado n.n Bueno, pero habrá más cosas sobre la pareja en breve n.n

**"Ari":** Awww... gracias! Y sí, el pobre lo sufrió bastante con su muerte, al menos... en mi mente es así xD


End file.
